Whats left of the Howlett family
by Ruthless one
Summary: Its raining, and a biker is welcomed to the institute in from the rain, who is she? And who is she searching for? Chapter 2, up.
1. Motorbikes in the rain

No matter how many angry letters I send, I still don't own the X-men, I do however own my character who doesn't seem to have a name yet, whatever, she's mine! Not Marvel's! Not Stan Lee's! Mine! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Chapter one  
  
Motorbikes in the rain  
  
The rain poured down heavily around the Xavier Institute. The gutters had been over flowing for days now, school had been closed, flooded and a lot of the citizens of Bayville were being driven crazy. A young teenage girl was sitting in the windowsill of the Xavier Institute, leaning her forehead against the cold window. She wanted to go outside; she didn't like being cooped up all day, no one at the institute did. She stared at the water falling from the heavens, blowing each of her brown bangs out of her face one at a time. With the weather witch of the Institute visiting her sister, the future looked bleak. She could go outside, no one would know, but her friend had already tried that after three days, when they'd got him to come back inside he shivered and sneezed for days afterwards, he was avoided like the plague, the goop hanging constantly from his nose wasn't very attractive. She crossed her eyes and looked down to her own nose. Someone would definitely notice. She sighed loudly, her breath condensating on the glass. She wrote 'Kitty' with a sleek finger.  
  
"I'm bored!" The voice reached her ears and the sound of something flopping onto the sofa. Kitty didn't turn to see who, it was probably Evan.  
  
"When is this stupid rain gonna stop?" Yes, it was definitely Evan. Kitty imagined Evan skateboarding around with an umbrella in one hand. She laughed, it wasn't incredibly funny, but she needed to laugh. Over a week of danger room sessions and board games had taken its toll on everyone. She broke her gaze from the rain and turned around. Scott, Jean and Evan on the sofa, Logan in the armchair, alone, as usual, apart from a beer. The window proved more interesting than the drone of the TV. She turned to the glass again, her head a few inches away this time. She could see her reflection, she looked bored. She soon found her head leaning against the cool window again. She watched as things washed away down the stream-like road outside the Institute. McDonald's box, a jacket, crisp bag, a cat, a wallet, a person. She watched with mild amusement as a car was trying to drive against the current, slowly progressing. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A motorbike attempting to do what the car barely did. She swore she could hear the engine growing stronger, it rode on its back wheel and sped away. 'That was unexpected' she thought. The fact that the bike was gone ended her fascination. Just minutes later it came back. The rider quickly stole a glance at the sign on the Institute wall, the helmeted head turned back to the river-road before it and turned again. It stopped just outside the Institute and the rider slowly got off, holding onto the bike tightly, making sure it didn't wash away.  
  
"Hey." Kitty's voice was weak from barely being used; it caught the attention of three in the room though. "Come look." Scott, Jean and Evan slowly got up and stumbled over to the window. They rubbed away the condensation to see outside and stared at the biker with one hand on the bike and the other grasping the gates at the entrance to the Institute. Whoever it was, they were certainly determined.  
  
"Think we should open the gate?" Scott questioned, not taking his visor covered eyes from the person. Logan took that as his cue to open the gate. Scott, Jean, Evan and Kitty watched as the gates shuddered open, with the biker still clinging on. They looked around suspiciously as they wheeled the bike in toward the mansion.  
  
"I don't think they're gonna like you lot starin' at 'em all day." Logan growled, suddenly behind the younger mutants.  
  
"Yeah." Jean answered quietly. They all squeezed onto the sofa, again, Logan in his armchair. Soon enough, the doorbell sounded and Rogue answered the door.  
  
"Yeah?" the southern voice sounded, Kitty was listening from the living room.  
  
"Hey," It was a woman's voice from the door. "I couldn't help but notice that you opened the gate for me."  
  
"You mahght as well come in. Shall I get you some dry clothes?"  
  
"If it isn't too much a bother."  
  
"She probably won't mahnd, she's not coming back for another two weeks."  
  
"Great. Could you tell me, is this the Xavier Institute?"  
  
"The very place. Make yourself at home."  
  
"Thanks." Rogue didn't exactly sound ecstatic, but she could be polite when she wanted to. The woman poked her head around the door and looked at the five mutants staring mindlessly at the TV. Kitty turned, the woman wore a leathery biker-jacket and worn out jeans, in one hand was a red helmet. Her dark eyes twinkled and her long navy hair spread out along her back, she reminded Kitty of someone, though she couldn't place who.  
  
"Hey, kids." Her voice was like silk woven into sound by gods. The other three acknowledged her. "Is there a James Howlett here?" They slowly shook their heads. "Ok. Where's the boss of this place?"  
  
"Follow me." Jean used all her might to get up, she put her polite perfect self on the surface rather than the lazy, TV watching, donut eating self that had grown over the rainy days. She took her upstairs and tapped lightly on the door to Xavier's office.  
  
"Come in." Jean heard through the door. He could've telepathically sent it, but they were careful not to freak people out anymore. The woman entered and Jean left.  
  
"Hey, you must be Professor Xavier, right?" She chimed.  
  
"Yes, that's me." He wheeled out from behind his desk. "Tell me, why have you come here?" He wasn't going to pry into someone's mind without their consent.  
  
"I'm looking for a mutant; I think he's here, his name's James Howlett. Know him?" A thin eyebrow lifted as she watched the Professor.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've never heard of him." Xavier steeped his hands.  
  
"I bet you have, just didn't know it, he wasn't one to know people." She looked at her boots. "Well, do you have a way of finding him?"  
  
"Well.....Yes." Xavier answered slowly.  
  
"Great! Well, do that! Whatever. Hey, mind if I stay here until the weather's better? Can't ride a bike very well when the roads have turned into rivers." She left his office, assuming that he said yes.  
  
_Hee hee_  
  
Well? Come on, let's hear it. I want to know what you think, wait, I can't hear you through the computer, however will you let me know? I know! Submit a review! It's that beautiful little button below that you know you want to click. Click it! Click it! Click it! Whatever. Do what you want, it's not like I care! 


	2. sneezes and beer

Ok, I admit it! I got the name wrong! Or so a certain person who reviewed pointed out, so now it's Howlett, James Howlett she's looking for, I've changed the first chapter. I don't own that name though, I don't own the X men whether Evolution or animated or whatever. I do own.....Lauren though. Yes, that's her name, Lauren.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The dark eyed, navy haired woman strolled down the corridor from Xavier's office. 'Nice first impression' she thought. 'Well, that's what they get for lying to me.' She thought about that last thought. They had to be lying; she knew Howlett was here, she could smell him. On the other hand, what she couldn't smell was lying and deceit, had he used a different name perhaps? Or was he living here without their knowledge? She shook her head, her mind spinning. She'd find James. She'd find James or her name wasn't Lauren E. Howlett. After searching for him for over fifteen years, she wasn't going to walk straight passed him and not notice. She was vaguely aware of bumping into someone, being lost in her mind.  
  
"Sorry, kid." Was it a kid? She didn't care, she carried on walking until a sound snapped her to reality.  
  
"ACHOO!" She turned to the fuzzy blue elf.  
  
"Gazuntite." Lauren said, a smile playing across her face. "Hey, kid. Come here." Kurt sauntered over to her.  
  
"Who are you?" His German accent was incredibly thick, yet it sounded worse with a stuffed nose and sore throat. "Vas are you doing?" She put a hand on his furry chest.  
  
"I'm Lauren and this might hurt a bit." Before Kurt could protest, the air was sucked from him. He felt like something was trying burst from his chest, like an important organ was being sucked from him with a vacuum cleaner. He wasn't sure if he wanted to look at what the hell she was doing, he was blinded by an amazing white light that reflected off his amber eyes. It spread out into the air like glittering white smoke and vanished.  
  
"Mien Gott! Vhat was that!" Kurt said, gob smacked. His voice was its usual cheery self, his cold was gone, he was cured. He took a deep breath through his nose. "I can breathe again!"  
  
"You should take better care of yourself, kid." Lauren left to go down the large staircase, she paused when Kurt shouted to her.  
  
"Wait!" He bellowed dramatically. "Who are you?" She didn't look at him.  
  
"Already told you, kid; I'm Lauren." She carried on to the stairs. She knew she was annoying him. What was she to tell him? Her life story? Too long. Her medical status? There was none. What did he want from her? He appeared in her path with a ring of smoke surrounding him. She looked at him. He didn't seem to know why he'd even done that.  
  
"Er.....So, are you a mutant?" Stupid question. He grinned innocently.  
  
"Sure am. I'm guessing you are too or is that just one freaky Halloween costume?" She watched his tail hypnotically swishing back and forth.  
  
"Nien, it's me." He looked at the woolly jumper and jeans he was wearing, a difference from his usual spandex suit.  
  
"That jumper doesn't suit you." Lauren muttered as she turned and quickly slid down the stairs. 'That was fast' Kurt thought, he looked again at the woolly jumper, she was right, light blue just made his fur look darker. He teleported to his room and changed into something more comfortable and more him.  
  
Kitty wasn't happy. Kitty had Lauren sitting next to her. Kitty didn't know Lauren. Kitty watched Lauren out of the corner of her eye. She noticed that Lauren kept stealing glances at Logan, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Kitty thought about Lauren getting sliced and diced by Logan. Interesting. She saw the twinkle in Lauren's eye every time she looked at Logan. 'Like, wow!' Kitty's thoughts were travelling far without her. 'Is it, like, just me or does she have a thing for Mr. Logan? I have to tell someone!' Kitty raced from the room. She stopped in the hallway to breathe and think a little. 'Ok, like, Jean was in there!' She mentally kicked herself. 'Ok, like, who else is there to tell?' The only person she could think of that might actually listen was Kurt. She galloped to his room and burst in. He was hanging from the light, reading a book.  
  
Back in front of the TV, Jean was noticing the same thing, yet she was thinking differently. 'She's watching every move he makes, what is she thinking? I could take a look; see who this James Howlett really is.' She also mentally kicked herself. 'Get a hold of yourself! The professor would be appalled! I can't go snooping in other people's minds just because I'm curious.' She played with her hair as Logan went to get another can of beer. Lauren was watching the way he walked, his body language; she was completely obsessed on him. Did Logan know? Couldn't he sense that she was watching him? When he came back and passed their sofa, Lauren snatched his beer.  
  
"Thanks." She was grinning widely. As he reached for the can she licked it all over with her grin widening more and more, if it was possible. Logan slumped into his armchair and mumbled as he stared at the TV again, trying not to let his anger get the better of him.  
  
"Last one was it?" Lauren teased as she opened the can and took a refreshing gulp. She was like an annoying little sister. Logan tried not to glare and probably kill her, but it was proving harder than he thought, why did she have to swallow so loud? Jean could sense the tension, it was unnerving. There'd be blood and guts all over the walls soon if this kept up. Lauren gave a loud "Aaaaaaah!" as she finished her cold drink. Jean could see Logan's fists clench and unclench and he attempted to block out the sound. Jean bolted, she didn't want to know what happened, yet she realised that she'd left a defenceless woman against the Wolverine. She was torn between choices.  
  
_I decided to leave it there, this is my first fanfic ever so Im new to the concept but was that a cliff-hanger? Whatever. Thanks for the reviews! A talking cuddly Wolverine toy for every reviewer! Yey!  
  
Wolvie toy: I'll slice and dice ya!  
  
I never get tired of that!_ 


End file.
